Naruto Rewrite
by Mistress-Otaku-Uzumaki-Fox
Summary: I am writing Naruto my way so expect slow burn, yaoi/yuri, multiple ships, LOTS OF OOC-ness, spoilers and made up scenes. It seems like almost every gay guy is smitten with Naruto but who will he chose or will he chose more than one. Watch as Naruto embarks on his journey to become hokage while hiding many painful problems inside. Will our hero prevail or will he fall and crumble.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, it's me the author. You can call me mouf . . . because I have a long name. And yea pm any questions. I can do request. yup. ON TO THE STORY!

demon speaking/telepathy = **blah**

regular speaking = "blah"

human thinking = 'blah'

Human telepathy speaking = blah

Jutsu = blah no jutsu

(A/N...) = my notes to just say something or to make something clear

(editor= ) this will be my editor talking so yeah ignore SINS

(editor - ) this is Mouf's OTHER editor, Oofer mc Oof, i noticed she has editor already… so might as well make it 2, i most likely won't write anything tho lol

Flash back ~ = there will be a few flashbacks

Oh and WARNINGS: THIS IS BOY X BOY and GIRL X GIRL don't like don't read.

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own Naruto. . . yet! For I shall ask Kishimoto if he could let me sign that contract that make Naruto mine!

Konoha streets were lightly lit when a young blonde boy sped through.

If one had to guess, it would seem that our young hero was avoiding someone or a mob of fan girls to be specific….

* * *

Flash back ~

Naruto was at the academy.

He was currently on top of sasuke desk, and they would appear to be having a glaring contest.

Of course all the fan girls were either yelling at Naruto about getting in sasuke face or they were telling sasuke how he's so much greater and he could/should beat Naruto into a pulp.

When all of a sudden someone's elbow knocked over Naruto, causing him to fall and...KISS SASUKE.

"oops sorr-...". The room was unearthly quiet until sakura suddenly started screaming at Naruto, soon other fan girls joined in.

Flash back end ~

* * *

Naruto sure wished he was at his small apartment, instead of being outside in the cold... being chased by sasuke's annoying fan girls.

This was one of those really rare moments when sasuke was happy that he had fan girls, they made sure no one got on sasuke nerves without wishing they weren't born.

So when those rare moments did happen the girls made one goal other than being sasuke girlfriend/wife... that said goal was bringing hell to said idiot that decided to get on sasuke nerves.

The girls would chase them, cornered them and then they made sure that said victim was regretting that they ever had the thought to get on sasuke nerves.

Sasuke would enjoy these moments so much that he taught himself a jutsu that would allow him to see whatever the person he performed the jutsu on saw.

But this time instead of watching from his room in the uchiha compound.

He followed the girls into the alley they cornered Naruto in... he wasn't sure why he decided to follow this time.

* * *

Naruto looked so out of it.

He'd been running for so long that he was covered in sweat, he legs looked like they wanted to collapse but the were to stiff to do so.

Naruto tried to apologize to the girls but they were too mad to accept his apology.

Sasuke still safe in the shadows, was silently watching with an angry scowl on his face.

* * *

The girls were quick go to work on making there blonde canvas look like a red and purple vine of grapes.

But before the girls could start their masterpiece, sasuke intervene.

He stood in front of him, as if to say 'if your going to hit someone hit me' or 'if want to get Naruto you have to get through me'.

The girls just stared at him...in an unearthly silence.

Until Sakura (A/N da bitc- ~cough i mean witch ^-^ hehehe) walked up to sasuke and asked if he wanted to join them and there goal, and boi did sasuke get pissed.

He gave them a scowl he would always give to itachi (A/N after the massacre) and his fan girls combined (A/N Itachi is in the Akatsuki, he murdered the clan in this story)

Sakura's bones shivered as her eyes made contact with sasuke glare.

The rest were either unconscious because of the KI (killer intent) released from the glare or shaking for their very lives.

He continued glaring at them until he spoke

"Stop beating up every guy that walks past me, I can take care of myself…..if you continue this i'll make sure you'll punished accordingly".

Then he just walked away while dragging Naruto who was currently unconscious.

* * *

When they arrived at the Phant- ~cough X infinite time~ i mean the UCHIHA compound yes that is what i meant to say... of course not the Phantomhive mansion, yes most definitely not there hehehe.

So when they arrived at the UCHIHA compound, sasuke carefully carried Naruto bridal style to his room and placed him gently on his bed.

Then he faced palmed himself when he realized where he put the dobe, not caring anymore he slid the covers onto him and his dobe and fell fast asleep.

Naruto was the first to wake up.

* * *

When he woke, he thought that the girls must of beat him unconscious and that Kakashi or the old man must have brought him home.

But then he felt something brush up against his leg that was still covered by the sheets.

His eyesight was still a little fuzzy and was hard to see in the dark so he removed the blanket only to see his rival lying unconscious right next to him.

And of course he panicked.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes shot wide open.

He quickly jumped to his feet and was about to grab his weapons kit when he realized where the yell or who the yell came form.

He looked at Naruto was absolutely confused and… his face was a dark shade of beet red…..was the dobe blushing.

Sasuke never saw such a cute blush on anyone else and Naruto small and cute features didn't help sasuke from stopping his own blush and nose bleed.

Sasuke quickly subsided his nose bleed before Naruto could see but he was sure that Naruto had a nice look at sasuke blush because upon seeing it Naruto blush got a whole lot more redder and darker.

The two boys both looked at each other until Naruto asked

"why the hell am i here, how the hell did i get here, what the hell happened yesterday, and why the hell was i sleeping with you".

His blush was no longer visible when sasuke replied

"when i found you, you were unconscious so i brought you here, i told the girls to leave me and my business alone or else, and since this is my home that i brought you to it only natural for me to sleep here…. i hope that answers all your questions because it to god damn early to deal with this"

(editor - Gawd daaang sasuke u slyyy thot).

As he walked away towards the kitchen to make breakfast Naruto just stared at him until he left the room.

* * *

He sighed then he heard

**Hey kit, I know you just woke up but I need you to fall back asleep. . . I need to talk to you.**

'ok kurama~kun'

Naruto responded.

He let his back fall back onto the bed and before his conscious pulled him to his mind scape he heard a faint voice calling his name but he ignored it and closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw a giant mansion

(A/N COUGH Phantomhive mansion COUGH).

He quickly ran to the giant doors, not needing to knock, he walked through them as they opened up all by themselves.

He walked up a few flight of stairs and hallways when he opened up two giant doors. When he walked in he said

(A/N Naruto will be thinking/speaking telepathically in his mind scape…. So don't get confused plz)

Hey, whats up.

* * *

**That Uchiha brat saved me from wasting a bunch of chakra yesterday . . . I know we still have to put up that stupid mask but we can still loosen up and give that brat a worthy rival** . . .

Naruto stayed quiet thinking of worst case scenarios that could happened. Thinking

oh what the hell it's just this once

he agreed, which earned him a smirk from the giant fox.

Naruto noticed the smirk and asked

What's with that smirk kurama.

**The fox chuckled and said I bet three bowls of ramen that he last 5 min on easy mode.**

(A/N kurama likes ramen . . . hope that makes sense why their betting on ramen)

Naruto now had a smirk of his own and said

I bet you 5 bowls of ramen that sasuke will last less than 5 min in easy mode.

Kurama laughed

**Feeling cocky huh kit well your loss, more ramen for me.**

Naruto also laughed and said

We'll see about that fur-ball….Well i think it's time for me to return back to hell-hole.

He looked up sadly at Kurama when Kurama yelled **WAIT** when he pulled Naruto into a hug in human form and said

**think about my request please it hurts me to see you like this **

And as Naruto body slowly faded away and nodded.

* * *

Naruto opened up his eyes expecting to see the ceiling of sasuke's room when instead he saw the ceiling of a room he knew far to well….the hospital room.

Ever since the villagers first attacked him he was around 1 or 2 he also got thrown out of the orphanage when he first got attacked and ever since that day he's been in the same hospital room about 4 to 5 times a week.

Since he's been there so many times the hokage had the hospital reserve a room for Naruto to use whenever he got hurt.

The old man also had his own personal and close friend doctors to treat Naruto since he knew that some of the doctors more like all of them didn't like Naruto.

He was afraid that they would do something to Naruto when he was most vulnerable.

Naruto quickly got up and put on his shoes when someone walked in. It was sasuke and the old man.

Sasuke looked fazed when he walked in.

Naruto quickly looked up to the old man and asked "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM".

Naruto was furious.

The old man quietly mumbled

"nothing"

Naruto quickly tried to calm down because, he knew when ever he got this mad his eyes would glow blood red like Kurama's.

Sasuke saw Naruto's red eyes and asked

"Is it true Naruto what the nurse whispered to her friend about . . . is it true that that's the reason why all the villagers hate you."

Naruto looked down and replied

"yeah those fucking bastards all hate me because of something i didn't do"

He then looked at the Hokage and said

"I need to talk to you but first I want to know why the hell am I here."

The old man responded with

"Sasuke tried to wake you up, but you didn't respond so he panicked and took you here and informed me. While the doctors were checking you, he overheard one of the nurses conversations about you and you know the rest."

Naruto nodded and walked past them and stopped in front of the door and said "I want to be left alone so if i don't respond back when you call me, don't panic, I won't be back until tomorrow."

He then walked out leaving the old man and sasuke alone in the hospital room.

* * *

As he walked through the streets he saw his normal glares from the villagers. When he arrived at his crappy apartment in the crappy part of the village he saw how it was vandalized with messages saying how he should stay away from sasuke…. must've been sasuke fan girls. He land down onto his bed and sighed, not even bothering to take off his clothes or doing his regular night routine. He closed his eyes and enter his mind scape. He really wanted to be with kurama.

For as long he could remember, kurama was always with him, he was always there to heal him, or to comfort him when his ex-friends left him or betrayed him. He needed that support. He needed someone to lean on, someone to turn to when things got tough.

He trusted him more then he trusted himself.

He cared about kakashi and the old man but they had limits on how much they could help him thanks to the council.

Danzo especially, that old bastard tried to recruit Naruto for ROOT when he lost control and went on rampage….it didn't end well. Naruto was lured into the forest by the third. The third got stuck in the hospital for 6 weeks.

During that time Naruto was with Danzo training to a emotionless killing prick (A/N cough~Sai~cough). When he got out he immediately took Naruto out of ROOT and never looked at him the same, kakashi was now afraid of Naruto strength but they put an act in front of Naruto…... they still cared for him…... but it wasn't the same after the incident. Naruto had no one he could turn to expect kurama. When he opened his eyes he was already in kurama's arms.

* * *

Hey what's with sudden hugs kurama...you going soft on me Naruto said with a sad smile knowing that the fox saw what happened in the hospital room.

He knew what Naruto moods were 24/7. The weather in his mind scape would always show what mood he was in even if Naruto lied to kurama, kurama would know that it was lie from the very start.

The fluffy fox said

**Shhh** **I know you want a hag . . . . . the weather in here keeps getting worse. I want it to go back to being sunny. **

Naruto was sobbing into kurama's hugs, then said between sobs

What's my mood ~hic~ got to do with the weather, you ~hic~ you stupid fox, stop talking nonsense . . .

**Oh kit, its ok I'm here for you, you don't have to put straight face with me. I can read you like a open book you know that. You know I love you right, I would do anything for you HECK i'd even kill everyone and thing for you if you wanted I'd ev-gasp-.**

Naruto looked up with concerned face to see why kurama stopped talking.

But before he could look up to see what happened he was covered in chakra. He looked through the chakra trying to find Kurama.

When his eyes found Kurama he was in complete shock. He saw Kakashi fighting him. He punched kurama in the gut and knocked him out.

He then turned to Naruto and asked if he was alright.

Naruto stuttered a quick mumble of what sounded like yeah, when he asked why the hell did he punch kurama.

Kakashi looked a Naruto like he was a mad man.

When he responded

Naruto thats was the Kyuubi no kitsune the nine tailed fox he was trying to suffocate you . . . you were crying i thought-

When he was cut off by Naruto running towards kurama while yelling at kakashi

YOU IDIOT HE WAS HUGGING ME! HE WAS TRYING TO COMFORT ME!

Naruto scanned kurama injuries and said

Shit

Kurama wasn't as strong in his human form than his true form, it was really hard for kurama to do almost anything for Naruto except for the basic moving like walking hugging etc.

Naruto wasn't the best healer nin but he still knew the basics.

Kurama was now in his fox form and said hehe you shouldve seen the look on your face. hehehe~cough~cough im fine. its just that it's really hard to heal in that tiny human body . . . Hey that guy was kakashi right, sure he didn't mean to hurt me he probably just panicked but can you tell him to get HELL OUT OF YOUR MIND SCAPE your body can only withstand 2 consciousnesses in it!

He then passed out.

Naruto hugged him and turned to kakashi and thought that they we're going to have a very long discussion when he got out.

When kakashi got out Naruto took the small fox to the bed and cuddled him while singing kurama's favorite song that they made together

(A/N his favorite song in the jinchuuriki counting song, i don't own it but i praise the one who did, in this story Naruto "made" that song as a present for the tailed beasts but it was mostly directed to kurama when he was younger).

He soon fell asleep after a few mins.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he found that he was still in his mind scape with kurama in his fox form hugging/cuddling him….. with all his fox tails wrapped around him. He tried to get free but they wouldn't let go.

He then look at the foxes head and pouted.

The stupid fox was awake and had a huge grin on his face, apparently he liked watching the poor blonde struggle to get free.

Naruto who was still pouting, looked away, arms crossed, with puffed up cheeks.

Kurama chuckled and placed one of his tails in Naruto crossed arms.

Naruto hugged and groomed the tail while still pouting.

Kurama enjoying having his tailed groom soon started purring and place all his tails onto Naruto lap for him to groom.

This went on for a few minutes until Naruto said

Wow who knew that the feared kyuubi no kitsune was a real softy on the inside.

This got him a snarled and a response

**Shut up i'm still lethal and feared among the shinobi world and there's nothing you can do to sully that title.**

Naruto smirked and said

Really, well we'll see about that when i show the entire world this pic of baby kurama.

Kurama froze and jerked his up from his comfortable position and said

**Where did you get that, who gave it to you, when did this happen, I'LL MURDER THE BASTARD.**

Naruto laughed and said

I found with the forbidden scroll. It used to belong to the sage of six path. I have the other bijju baby pics. I think the sage of six path wanted to use them when you guys got older as blackmail to do some book.

Kurama calmed down and said

**hmm that dare i think he wanted us to pose for some of his demon lemon stories that perv. ~sigh~ never knew he'd go that far as to blackmail us into doing something so stupid.**

Naruto nodded and said

I should get back to the hell-hole.

When all a sudden SeBaStIaN walked in and said

Young lord i have prepared afternoon ramen for you and the master please enjoy.

When Naruto looked up to Sebastian because he was so god damn tall.

He said

Actually Sebastian i'm abo-

**Prepare more ramen the young lord and i need to have a talk**

(A/N uhhhhh the story might mention something about SINS! And i'll explain about that later and if you see a sin blame my editor (editor=not meh ;~;).

Kurama i need to talk to the Hokage what's so important that we need to talk right now.

Kurama sighed and said

**You haven't given any thought to my request have you.**

Naruto sat down on the study chair and said

I have given it thought but i'm not sure i could through with it . . . i want to accept it but what about the old man, kakashi, sasuke, stupid sakura and the rest of the teams. What's going to happen to them when they find out.

Naruto said this between slurps of ramen.

Kurama tried his best not cuddle the blonde to death, because he looked absolutely adorable, with that concerned cute face with the whiskers, puffed up cheeks stuffed with noodles.

Kurama wiped a small strand of noodle off of Naruto's lower jaw and said

**We'll still keep in touch with them plus when we return you'll be stronger and you'll have fun sparing with them and new people that i want to introduce you to.**

Naruto thought long and hard about this and finally answered

Ok Kurama what's the plan for the future.

Kurama smiled and said

**I'll discuss the plan later, you should get some rest.**

Naruto responded with ok and face plated his head in his bowl of noodles.

Kurama just stared for a few secs and started laughing when heard snores HAHAHAHA god i love this kit he cracks me up.

He carried Naruto bridal style with ease and placed him on the bed.

* * *

When Sebastian walked in and smiled when he saw the cute scene before him.

Not wanting to wake his master and young lord he left the ramen on the table and left.

(A/N these are magical noodles they stay warm until they've been processed in your stomach….. wish i had some magical noodles right now but kami doesn't like me soooo i don't have any magical noodles (pout face).

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he was no longer in his mind scape. Instead he was in da hospital.

He thought back to when kakashi was still in his mind.

He was angered at thought that kakashi had enter his mind without permission and how the idiot had injured kurama.

(A/N da poor dude is gonna die jk (rowling ah harry potter jokes ) he ain't gonna die but he's gonna wish he was MUAHAHAHA)

Naruto quickly dressed himself and walked out of the god-damned room and when he got out of the hospital he breathed in the fresh air.

Ohhh how much he hated the smell of the hospital, it was so disgusting to him.

He quickly placed his hands together to concentrate on a certain unfortunate, late, perverted sensei.

It was easy to find his chakra signature because it was so engulfed in fear and it was also moving at crazy speeds.

He substituted himself with a log and was already standing in front of Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei appeared to be sparing with Guy-sensei.

He walked right into their spar and turned to Guy-sensei and said

"guy-sensei i need to borrow kakashi-sensei for a bit"

Guy-sensei only nodded and walked away.

Guy-sensei usually always did what naruto told him to because he lost a bet to Naruto and Naruto bet that if guy-sensei lost he'd have to obey naruto every command expect if it was too extreme.

But that was only partially the reason why Guy-sensei obeyed him like sai obeyed danzo.

That said reason was that guy-sensei saw first hand what naruto did to the hokage and he was scared of him.

He was afraid of what the blonde would to him if he didn't obey. (A/N sorry if this is too OP)

As he walked away kakashi-sensei escape strategy raced through his mind but he realized he couldn't escape he sigh and submitted to Naruto was currently walking over to him and sat down on the floor expect kakashi to do the same.

He did and as soon as he did Naruto asked

"so why the hell were you in my mind without my permission".

Kakashi looked shocked he was expecting a full on rage and yelling from the village number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja.

His shock was clearly seen on his face and Naruto silently cursed to himself for being to stupid with his hyperactive knucklehead ninja mask. He was spending so much of his time with kurama that forgot to wear his idiotic mask.

He told kakashi that he'll explain the sudden change later and that he wanted kakashi to hurry up and answer the question.

Kakashi quickly responded with

"I sensed the nine tails chakra and thought you were in trouble. So i ran over to your house to see if you were ok, and i saw you unconscious so i got worried. I open your eye and used my sharingan and saw a huge mansion, i searched for your chakra and felt the nine tails chakra too with someone else that i didn't know i ran over to you and the nine tails. I saw you were crying and the beast was whispering something in your ear and was suffocating you so i punched him to save you but now i think that's my perspective of the situation was wrong, right".

Naruto was furious he just called kurama a beast like it was nothing, so he got up a punched kakashi.

Kakashi looked dazed from the action and looked up to Naruto who was now breathing heavily.

"He's not a beast and if you ever call him that again i'll do more than ruin your face."

As he walked away kakashi sat there with half his face turning purple and blue with a mix of red.

It was swollen pretty bad too.

Kakashi thought

'what happen to Naruto'

* * *

Naruto was beyond raging pissed.

One of his best, trusted teachers had just called the only real friend he had left a beast.

He so wanted to bring the always late sensei to hell.

But because he still cared about his reputation in the village as the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja.

He had a feeling that, that nickname would cease to exist before he left for greater things with his only true friend.

* * *

Flash back ~

Naruto was about the age of 1 or 2. The age he was when he got kicked out of the orphanage.

His caretaker had just seen his first steps and grabbed him by his long hair and said

"so the demon can walk, well since you can walk you can take care of yourself. Good riddance filth".

Naruto was thrown out into the trash can where our unfortunate blonde encounter throw away wood. He head took the hit to the wood and was rendered unconscious.

He opened his eyes expecting to see more trash but instead he found a sewer. Got up not feeling any pain.

As he wanders around he was tempted to certain turns like his body wanted him to go that path and when he saw a huge gate he saw red, white, and black.

At first he thought he was dreaming so he rubs his eye and when he reopens them he see that black, white, and red was actually part of a giant fox behind the giant gates. He immediately falls over onto the water looking floor with a shocked face.

The fox takes this a reaction of fear and he was about to say You are correct to fear me but what he wasn't expecting was that the little blonde smile and start screaming and running towards the creature and as the fox tries to back away its giant paw from the child's way thinking it was some sort of brain disease virus or something.

The blonde jumps up his paw and starts screaming

ITS SO CUTE AND FLUFFY IMA CALL YOU-... wait do you have a name already because if you don't can i call you fur ball or mr fluffy.

The fox looks taken aback like he was just insulted.

The blonde sees this and starts hugging him and says

Sorry for whatever i did to make you make that face.

The poor child sounded so sad and sincere even though he didn't know what he did wrong.

The fox had a strange feeling

It felt like some human feeling.

That he wasn't used to.

. . .

Guilt.

. . .

He looked at the child and transformed into a smaller version of himself and said

**Its ok. Its just i was shocked by your reaction, everyone is always afraid of me.**

The blonde looks up and says

Yeah, I know you mean. All the villagers call me demon and monster or freak, they always have that look of fear and disgust or anger. . . I don't know why they hate me but it sucks to not have anyone to be friends with.

The fox couldn't help the human feeling of guilt to comeback because it was his fault why the child ended up this way.

But before he realized what happened he blurted out

**Well who cares about them, you can be my friend forever and i can be your friend forever, promise?**

The blond looked up and smiled.

Deal!

The blond started to groom his tails, before doing so he asked

So do you have a name fur ball or future mr fluffy.

The fox smirked and said

**My name is kurama. **

He then smiled and said

**You know your the first human to ask that.**

The blond smiled and responded with

Well there's a first time for everything and my name is Naruto!

* * *

Flash back end ~

Naruto smiled.

It was his first encounter with his lifelong friend.

After that kurama explained to Naruto everything about shinobi history and jutsu's.

He said that he would help Naruto with doing jutsu's in a few weeks so that he could protect himself. He then told him about what he and the jinchuuriki were.

Naruto had listened very attentive to what kurama had to say.

He also learned that the fox was really big softy in side and bragger but then later on he learned that it's not called bragging if you can back it up (A/N that's a quote from Muhammad i think i don't remember but i think).

And that he liked it when he's tails were groomed.

And for Naruto first gift on his birthday kurama had given him himself in human form to Naruto, they promised to always be together and to be friends or more in the future. (A/N hint to the kurama and Naruto shippers "FRIENDS OR MORE IN THE FUTURE" that's it for today's hint my kin hope you enjoyed it)

The end

(A/N im kidding my kin, i wouldn't end the chapters so suddenly)

Naruto walked through village. . . well not walking more like speed walking, he wanted so desperately to be left alone and to be emo (A/N JK, he ain't gonna be sasuke). He wanted to be left alone to be with kurama.

He's only 12 and as a 12 year old you have to have someone to go to for emotional support.

If Naruto could he would pass out right this second so that he could be with kurama he would, but he couldn't because he didn't trust the villagers around him to not do anything bad to him.

So the only time he got to see kurama was when he was alone, in his house or in the god forsaken hospital.

So once he arrived at his house he again skip the daily night time routine. As he walks ~cough~ speedwalk ~cough~ through his house he noticed how much-

* * *

OH Cliffy. I'll update soon. Like maybe 2 chapters a week or 1 chapter a week, if I'm not busy. Yah . . . . HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT


	2. Chapter 2

demon speaking/telepathy = **blah**

regular speaking = "blah"

human thinking = 'blah'

Human telepathy speaking = blah

Jutsu = blah no jutsu

(A/N...) = my notes to just say something or to make something clear

(editor= ) this will be my editor talking so yeah ignore SINS

(editor - ) this is Mouf's OTHER editor, Oofer mc Oof, i noticed she has editor already… so might as well make it 2, i most likely won't write anything tho lol

Flash back ~ = there will be a few flashbacks

Oh before i forget . . . again

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto

thor94 thank you for the compliment (wipes tear) and a smol hint for you and my kin . . . there might be gaanaru, and the end of this chapter is for you (wink wink)

Guest don't worry I'll bring the smut, don't worry its coming a lot sooner than you think muhahahahah!

Lol thank you for reading and reviewing (smiley face)

Oh and I couldn't wait to post it,so I post it 1 day sooner!

* * *

So once he arrived at his house he again skip the daily night time routine. As he walked ~cough~ speed walk ~cough~ through his house he noticed how much-

* * *

As he walks through his house he noticed how much he was NOT gonna miss this place. The crappy living condition. The stares, the treatment, overpriced shopping stuff. Yea, he wasn't gonna miss anything expect for a few things. Those few things included the ramen shop, a few hand picked friends, his sensei's . . . . and yea that was about it. Not much to look forward to coming back to.

* * *

Sasuke was pacing back forth. Pondering on either looking for Naruto or staying where he was and regretting it for the rest of his life. . . . He decided to take the first one. So after he got dressed, he then went back inside and screamed many curses as he changed his clothing into rain gear. It had started to rain which set the perfect mood for the gloomy and sad people . . . . namely Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto was in his mindscape talking about the details for leaving.

When all of a sudden kurama said **Kit the emo brat has been knocking on your door for . . . . at least 7-8 minutes**

. . . . . WHAT! Why didn't you say so sooner

**I ****didn't**** say sooner because . . . . . . . . **

**1 I'm not fan of him being around you **

**2 I want to make him suffer **

**3 he threatened to break down the door and human stuff is expensive . . . . **

**Ya know, before I got stuck in this container I roamed free and ****everything**** was free. Plus no one but my siblings bugged me since I was king**. . . . .

Naruto looked at him with amusement and said Sounds to me like someone is ~jealous~ .

The demon snorted and said **Sure whatever keeps that big ego of your going**.

Naruto smiled knowing what he said was true because the fox didn't deny it. So before he faded away, he went over to him and gave a nice big bear hug with a peck on the check while saying Bye fur ball I'll be back soon . . . .

Leaving Kurama all alone which made him think **I hate it when he leaves like that . . . . . **

While giving the most cutest pout ever . . . . he would never show Naruto how cute he was until they left. That way he would seem like the mature one. Which he was.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start. He could hear the rain and the poundings from sasuke on his door. He snickered when he heard Sasuke's string of curses and threats. Most of them sounded like " IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR IMA KNOCK IT DOWN".

He scoffed when he heard this.

Sasuke wouldn't be able to knock down the door because he would need Naruto's chakra signature to open it.

It was one of the new jutsu's he had learned when he stole the forbidden scroll. So he got up and opened the door.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto. HE WAS SHIRTLESS. And he had a annoyed and bored expression. And at that moment he knew (A/N He knew he f*cked up XD) why his fan girls would swoon over him whenever he made that face . It was f*cken hot on Naruto.

Naruto was about to ask what was wrong when he heard muffled laughs from the fox.

It was you! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE!

**(more muffled laughs) I think you mean what did YOU do to him!**

Naruto was confused. He averted his gaze to where Sasuke was looking and blushed so he quickly ran inside grabbed a shirt thinking that sasuke would stop staring if he put it on.

BUTTTTTT HE WAS WRONG.

Sasuke covered his nose to stop the blood from overflowing.

Naruto abs flexed as he put the shirt over his head.

He cleared his throat with an ahem and wiped the blood of his nose. he then said "I'm coming in, it's freezing out here"

Once he left, Naruto thought What the hell is wrong with Sasuke.

Naruto closed the door and with no rush walked back in side.

The cold didn't really bother him because kurama always made sure he was in perfect temperatures. And because he was always in perfect temperatures Naruto had to control the temperature of his body especially in the snow. The snow would've melted once it was with a centimeter distance from him then it would steam off him.

He couldn't have that happening because it would have raised some red flags. And about when he was insight of sasuke he cursed. He forgot to go shopping for ramen. All he had left was vegetables and other stuff that he forgot.

This would surely raise some red flags for sasuke who thought the world end the day Naruto ate a vegetable.

Of course he was over exaggerating. But come on anyone other than kurama would've freaked out and accuse Naruto of being an impostor if the day were to come when Naruto ate vegetables.

That day came to soon for sasuke.

"Hey Naruto what do you have to eat" he asked the blonde hottie. He thought he already knew the answer. Which was ramen but he couldn't be anymore wrong. So as he remained oblivious to this fact he thought ramen was nice to have on rainy days such as today.

Naruto said a small curse expecting the worse when he told sasuke that he didn't have ramen.

So he decided since he was leaving soon he would just tell Sasuke the truth and get it over with.

He looked in Sasuke direction.

He was looking through the cabinets, which had no ramen.

Already raising red flags for sasuke. He checked the fridge which contained the vegetables and other stuff.

Sasuke quickly scanned looking for the stash he thought Naruto would have of ramen.

There was still no ramen.

. . . . .

None.

. . . . .

None at all

. . . . .

This gave Sasuke the thought that maybe this wasn't Naruto.

So he slowly turned around to face Naruto.

He went for his kunais on his leg.

Naruto seeing this sighed and said "Sasuke, let me explain."

Sasuke responding by getting in combat position.

While saying "Why should I trust you. Prove that your the Naruto I know."

Naruto just stood there and said "I. Was. Your. First. Kiss. And you saved me from haku back in the land of waves." he sounded irritated but all that he said was true. (A/N it was in the land of waves right?)

Sasuke finally convinced, sat down. As if saying Ok now explain.

Naruto took it as such, so he went over to him and lifted him up bridal style, ignoring the protests. Laid him on the bed and knocked him out.

* * *

Hey kurama can sasuke come into my mind without hurting me.

**. . . .Yes, he's an Uchiha so he should be able to. But why **

I'm going to explain everything to him and before you object. I have my reason so for know please be nice to him and I'll explain later.

**. . . . . Fine**

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a soft . . . . big . . . . . bed . . . . . in a . . . . . mansion?!

**Seems like his awake . . . . took him long ****enough.**

Sasuke looked around and saw Naruto and this other dude . . . . . . That was hugging HIS NARUTO?!

Wait, his not my Naruto. I'm not gay. I'm not jealous. Wait, who is he anyway?

Kurama the f*ck off me I'm trying to breathe!

**No.**

While loosening his hold but not enough to let Naruto go.

Naruto gave up and turned to Sasuke and said "Hey, Sasuke let me introduce you to a**hole here named Kurama. Kurama this is not food Sasuke."

Sasuke looked confused.

This human looking dude that is currently holding Naruto with 9 tails is gonna eat me!? Wait nine tails . . . . . didn't that stupid nurse say that Naruto was the container for the nine tails demon!

He decided to be civil and ask.

"Hey Naruto is Kurama the nine tails. . . . And if so should I be worried about being eaten or killed."

Naruto scoffed "this fur ball not gonna eat you or kill you. I'll make sure of that. Anyway, I said I would explain right."

Kurama interrupted him "**Don't call me that when . . . . HE'S here. . . . .in the face of an ****enemy**** never let them see your ****weak**** spots. I wont be considered weak by anyone but you ****Naruto****" **He said that last part while snuggling in Naruto's neck, taking in his scent.

Making Sasuke jealous.

But he's dense so he classified that feeling as unknown.

Naruto rolled his eyes, mumbled whatever and then went on explaining to sasuke that he was leaving and that he put up a mask in front of everyone. He also went into to detail on how he meet kurama.

After explaining, he looked towards the door right before this other super hot (A/N I need tissues (while covering the nose) dude came in.

**Hey, ****Sebastian**** could you bring one more bowl of ramen for this ****piece**** of sh*t over here.**

While pointing to Sasuke.

He nodded and left. But not before giving Sasuke the look. (A/N we know that look hehehehe)

Sasuke looked at Naruto for explanation.

"Oh that's Sebastian, he's our butler. He claims to be my butler for the rest of my life or at least till I die. His last Master was Kurama. And apparently Kurama wanted him to serve me. He's a ranked A demon."

Sasuke nodded but then asked about what he meant with the rankings.

"Oh, it's like the rankings on missions. But there's more rankings. Like Kurama here. He was once King before he got stuck in this container. His ranking is the highest, which is 9. His siblings are ranked 8 to 1. Rank A comes after 9-1. And after A is rank B, the soldiers, lesser demons. Then there's rank C the servants. And the last rank is D the civilian demons or half demons. The hokage would rank B at the most. The old man would be rank . . . C. But if he was in his prime days he would be rank B, for sure."

Sasuke nodded. And looked towards the door when Sebastian, came in with ramen. He thanked him and Sebastian nodded in return before he left.

"Doesn't talk much huh."

Naruto mumbled neither do you. And then spoke louder saying "He does talk (whisper~more than you for sure~) but he doesn't like strangers. He just needs to get used to you, that's all"

"I see"

* * *

Once they finished, Naruto and Sasuke fell asleep.

Leaving Kurama to carry Naruto to bed.

. . . . .

Leaving Sasuke on the couch chair thing.

. . . . .

When Naruto woke up, he had to struggle a little to move. Kurama had tangled and wrapped his tails on Naruto's legs, arms and chest area, along with his waist too. he turned to kurama's face to see him smirking at the boy's struggle.

"Kurama please just for the rest of this week could you stop doing this. Please."

**"Is that how we ask for things ~hmmm Na~ru~to~"**

While sending one of his tails down Naruto's chest and onto his stomach. Stopping at the edge of Naruto's shorts.

Naruto looked nervous.

He gulped. "Please . . . . "

**"Please what . . . Na~ru~to~"** While rubbing Naruto tanned flesh on his stomach. Slowly taking off Naruto's shirt.

Naruto looked ready to run.

"Please Kurama~kun. . . . Please Kurama (gulp) Please . . . .ma- master"

**"Was that so hard Naruto~chan" **

"YES" he screamed.

"You know how ticklish I am! I could die, LITERALLY, I COULD DIE FROM LAUGHTER"

**(snicker) " I know"** Kurama moved closer to Naruto, who by know was at the edge of the bed.

"Don't get near me! I don't want to DIE!" He screamed trying to jump off the bed but kurama caught him with his tail.

**"Where do you think your going~"** he said while bringing him closer.

"Away form you duh!"

Poor Naruto was struggling for his life but it was to late. Kurama had a firm grip on him he wouldn't escape until he agreed to do something when he turned 20.

**"Come on Naruto~ just say yes and I wont tickle you anymore~"**

"NO!" he screamed.

**"To bad . . . . I guess it's the hard way then" **He sighed hoping Naruto would agree this time. But he knew he had made progress.

That was all he needed to finally win today!

After 6 minutes Naruto finally surrendered. And said or more liked screamed . . . .

"FINE YOU WIN, I AGREE. . . . .You have my consent"

He was already out of breathe and needed a moment to collect all the air he needed.

**"YES, HA you finally agreed. Aww don't worry Naruto. I'll share. . . . Maybe"** he snickered and looked towards Sasuke.

Who had watched the entire scene play out since the start.

Or before that.

* * *

Flash Back~

He woke up before Naruto and looked at Kurama and Naruto. Naruto snuggled closer to kurama.

Which caused that unknown feeling to come back.

He averted his eyes to Kurama, who was looking at him with firm eyes.

After a minute or 2. Kurama spoke.

**"When he wakes up . . . Don't help him or intervene. . . This has nothing to do with the likes of YOU!"** He snarled and showed his fangs.

Sasuke not wanting to die or upset him, nodded.

A few moments later Naruto woke up. And started struggling.

Flash Back end ~

* * *

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He saw a look of confusion. And decided to explain.

"1 or 2 years ago . . . . .a**hole hear proposed to me. I rejected him, I was young and didn't know how to be loved or how to return ones feelings. So he said when I turned 20 we would get married but I still rejected him. So ever since then he been trying to convince me. He didn't succeed until today when i gave my consent. And the whole sharing part. . . . well its like having multiple marriages but in order for me to get married again the person has to go through kurama. Sorta like asking the father for his daughters hand in marriage. . . . knowing him he wont share but anyway. . . "

As he finished his explanation he crept to kurama who had a silly smirk that turned into look of concern.

"come here kurama~kun"

**"No . . . Im just fine here"**

"you sure" he said right before he jumped onto him and started to tickle the back of his ear.

Kurama was also very ticklish.

**"you win, I'll share. . . ish"** he said while trying to catch his breath.

end of chapter 2!

Oh and Kurama isn't super old. I'll reveal his age next chapter. A hint I left on this is when Naruto was talking about rankings.

Kurama - **Ha, you thought I was gonna be some pedophile**

Naruto - shut up fur-ball (pouting with huge blush)

kurama - **Awwww look Naruto~kun is embarrassed about being ****engaged**** to moi **

Naruto - HA you wish (blush turns beet red)

Sasuke - . . . . WHAT, NARUTO'S ENGAGED! MOUF EXPLAIN, YOU PROMISED ME AND THE READERS THAT I WOULD BE WITH NARUTO

Gaara - . . . . . yea you promised me too

Neji - Fate and Mouf promised the same thing to me

Kakashi - hey! Why'd you let Naruto punch me. My face still hurts and that ws a chapter and side note ago

SHUT UP, You'll ruin the surprise. . . . Kakashi I had Naruto punch you because 1 you always late and 2 you won''t let me borrow your Icha Icha series.

Kakashi - . . . And let you dirty my precious with those dirty hands NO. Go wash them

(goes wash them after eating ramen) Ok how about now?

kakashi - hmmmmmm fine but you lose, break or dirty them I'll ruin the plot for the readers.

(le GASP) You wouldn't dare! If you do that I'll let kurama have his way with you.

Kurama - **(le**** Gasp) REALLY you'd let me try out the new human ramen recipe (tears) thank you thank you. (wipes tears)**

Kakashi - Naruto protect meh!

Naruto - (sigh) Am I the only one with mouf that has any mature-ness

Don't worry Naruto I'll pay you back with ramen

Naruto - YASS

Bye till next chapter! HEY! Those are my cookies! Gaara get your hands off my stash!


	3. Chapter 3

demon speaking/telepathy = **blah**

regular speaking = "blah"

human thinking = 'blah'

Human telepathy speaking = blah

Jutsu = blah no jutsu

(A/N...) = my notes to just say something or to make something clear

(editor= ) this will be my editor talking so yeah ignore SINS

(editor - ) this is Mouf's OTHER editor, Oofer mc Oof, i noticed she has editor already… so might as well make it 2, i most likely won't write anything tho lol

Flash back ~ = there will be a few flashbacks

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own naruto (goes weeps in a corner while writing the 15th letter asking to own him to Masashi Kishimoto)

Warnings - This is yaoi (boy x boy) don't like don't read . . . . . .

Shout outs to . . .

thor94 thank you, thank you, I didn't bring the smut BUT I DID BRING THE FLUFF. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU. FREE KURAMA x NARUTO FOR EVERYONE (everyone in background cheers expect for sasuke how is getting drunk in the tavern to bury his sorrows) oh and sorry if my fluff sucks. This is my first story. So I hope you enjoy it. 😊

* * *

Naruto woke up and had his morning ramen prepared by Sebastian. He then gave his goodbye hug to kurama. . . . HA nope

Naruto woke up and had his morning ramen prepared by Sebastian. He then gave his goodbye Kiss to kurama sounds better

Naruto's plan was to give the kiss then run and fade away butttttt thats not gonna happen

**You gonna give your fiance a hug- **(kiss and run) (A/N I going to have Naruto bish slap then run butttt I kurama threatened me with that human ramen recipe. ;-;)

. . . . nah . . . . bye then!

And right when he was gonna fade away kurama used his chakra to ensure that he couldn't fade away.

Naruto first thought when he realized what was happening was Oh sh*tttttttttttttttttt

SeBaStIaN sAvE MeH.

Sebastian appeared out of nO wHeRe

Oh dear it would seem the young lord is in a bit of trouble. What on earth did you do to the master.

Naruto tried to hind behind the tall butler and said I gave him a good bye kiss, instead of a goodbye hug. NOW HIDE MEH AND HELP MEH ESCAPE BEFORE HE GETS PERVERTED He blushed as he said this.

Oh dear, young lord you shouldn't run away, you'll hurt his feelings. Naruto looked at him and said I don't want to hurt his feelings but I also don't want him getting any perverted ideas!

Young lord, I think you should talk things out with master Kurama. And he gets any "perverted ideas" just call I'll open the gates for your departure.

Ok thank you Sebastian. . . . but ummmmmmmmmmmm give me minute. Oh and before I forget can you give Sasuke access to leave.

But of course young lord, your word is my command. . . He turns to face sasuke, who looks ready to tear his heart out from heart break (A/N Im sorry sasuke I'll give tomatoes later FORGIVE MEH)

Sir Sasuke please accompany me to the gates.

All right, he says while turning around to see Naruto walking towards kurama. He then faces forward with a face of sadness and defeat.

* * *

**Soooo~ What did I do to be blessed with that kiss huh** he smirked

N-Nothing I j-just thought (blush increase) I-I just-t um I just w-wanted to try s-something new y-ya know to explore n-new things.

Kurama looks out the window to see the birds chirping, and bunny's playing, flowers blooming in abundance on a perfectly beautiful summer day.

**Hmmm. if your trying new things then how about I try one too.**

. . . wait what.

He starts fading and so does kurama.

Kurama what's happening to you!

He panics. Like heart attack panic!

Kurama leans closer and kisses his perfectly pink lips.

**Shhh you'll see in a moment**

* * *

Naruto open his eye with a start. I mean who wouldn't when their fiance just started fading.

He looked around and noticed that he was in his apartment . . . on his bed . . . and sasuke . . . . was looking at him . . . . with a worried expression . . . he looks to his side where he feels something warm.

'. . . . red hair . . . . wow really long hair . . . . '

He reaches out and touches it without even thinking

' It's so silky and beautiful! '

His hand goes lower and underneath the sheets. He feels muscles . . . . .of a human? They're very well defined and . . . . . masculine. The skin tone was lighter than Naruto's but not as light as Sasuke's. Somewhere in between for sure.

Then he notices the face.

Those gorgeous crimson red eyes.

Cocky smile with two fangs.

. . . and three whisker like scars!

**You gonna keep on staring or do you want me to kiss you awake**

. . . . . . . Silence from shock.

**Ok then kisses it is then~**

He starts attacking Naruto's face with kisses. Some were aggressive others were soft and caring. Then kurama stops kissing Naruto's face when he notices that his crying.

**Why are you crying?! **

" H-How. . . how d-did you get out!? A-are you going t-to leave m-me!? P-please don't l-leave!" He snaps out of his frozen state and hugs kurama as hard as he could. He didn't loosen up at all, almost like if he did kurama would leave him and never come back. He didn't want kurama to leave him all alone.

**Aaaawwww kit I'm not going to leave you. If you died I would soon follow . . . If your not in my life then . . . my life wouldn't be worth living. . . I thought that getting a body of my own to use in the real world would make you happy so that we could be with each other all the time. And that you ****wouldn't**** have to past out in order to spend time with me. I didn't want to burden you. . . I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Please don't cry. It pains me to see you cry.**

He wipes Naruto's tears away.

* * *

Naruto eventually calms down and asks

"how did you . . ." motions to kurama's human form "mange to get a human body and get out of the seal."

**Oh ummmmm I used chakra to create the body and I only ****transferred**** my mind into it. I ****completely**** useless when it comes to fighting sooooo I'm going to have to have someone to train me right~ Na~ru~to~kun**

He whispers that last part out into Naruto's ear.

Naruto shiver as the hot breathe is blown in his ear.

"Yea, we should keep you away from kakashi and pervy sage"

**Awwww what Naruto afraid I'll pick up a few tricks **

"Maybe" he says with a sly smile.

Naruto is content with being with kurama in the real world when a thought struct his comfortable peace at mind

"hey do you have a time limit out here or can you stay here forever?"

**I have about 96 hours / 4 days to stay out here then I have to go back for about 1-2 days to replenish my chakra. . . . But don't worry about that. I'm here with you now and that's all that matters.**

* * *

For the rest of the time being they snuggled together and talked about plans for kurama now that he had a human form. They came up with this . . .

* * *

"So what are we going to do now"

**I was thinking that I could join your team until we left. We could ask the old man if he could let me join and if he said no or put me in a different team I could go on rampage. Plus if I do go on rampage I could try out this new recipe for ramen. One of the ****ingredients**** is human. Sebastian brought to my attention when you were asleep. **

Naruto gave him a look that screamed "seriously kurama your kidding me right"

Kurama gets the message and quickly responds

**Yea but Im not going to kill anyone because then it would go against your wishes hehehehe** nervous laughter.

"yea I knew you messing with me hahaha" he grabs his arm and squeezes the life out of it. "right?"

Kurama thinks **Holy sh*t, kit sure does care for those pathetic humans! I'm totally ****vulnerable**** right now. I should change the subject to ****training**** me before he rips my arm off!**

**Yea I messing with you hehehe** more nervous laughter

Naruto lets go and goes back to brushing Kurama's long hair.

"hey Kurama your birthday is coming up in a week right . . . you'll be turning 15 by then right?"

Kurama blushes at the fact Naruto knows when his birthday is and how old he'll be turning. It melts his heart.

**Yea totally forgot that my ****birthday**** is about 6 days from** **now. **

"You forgot your birthday again! We celebrate every year on September 9th!" (A/N I don't know Kurama's birthday so I made one up)

**Hey your birthday is coming up too and you've forgetting too. I have to remind you every year on October** **10th!**

Naruto blushes of embarrassment and so does kurama. Since both know each others birthdays and forget their own, it proves how much they care about each other.

"yea whatever~yawn~"

**Look who needs his nap**

"shut up fur ball~yawn again~"

He snuggles closer pulling Kurama closer. Kurama gives him a warm smile and kisses his forehead.

**Good night kit.**

Following Naruto Kurama goes to sleep and all that can be heard through out the house are the sounds of slight snoring and purrs. (A/N I've decided that kurama shall purr instead of snoring . . . anyone object . . .no ok )

* * *

Kurama sniffs, still half asleep. he expects to take in Naruto scent but when he smells grass he wakes up with a jolt.

He looks around. Naruto is a few yards in front of him.

He lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that Naruto is safe and near.

Then he starts to notice his surroundings.

He's in the training grounds.

Naruto is with his team.

**Hey, Naruto why are we in the training grounds.**

Naruto looks over to Kurama and gives his signature smiles, and which is returned by a signature smile of Kurama's.

"Kakashi had Sasuke come and get me, we have a mission. I talked with the Old man and explained almost everything. He said that you could join my team! Isn't that great!"

**yea yea thats' great and all but how the hell did I get here. Was I asleep the entire time!?**

"Oh yea about that. You wouldn't wake up. And when I got you to half awake you would cover yourself with your tails and tell us "5 more minutes". . . It's around 8 and now that your awake we can go now. Oh and don't worry since your apart of our team we, you get paid too. The old man gave me some money to buy you ninja gear. I told him it was unnecessary but he refused, and shoved the money in my hands."

**you can keep the gear I won't be needing it. **

As he stood up, he was covered by his tails for 3.5 seconds. Then his tails poof and dispersed. Now he wore the formal chunnin vest. With black ninja pants and the same pair of black ninja shoes as Naruto's. (A/N Naruto has black shoes and headband and I did I spell chunnin right?)

Everyone but Naruto looked at him in awe. They were informed that THE nine tails would be on there team. And that his name was Kurama. They were also instructed to keep a close eye on him.

Kakashi ~ahemed~ to get everyone's attention. They all looked at him.

"Well Naruto care to introduce the team to Mister Kurama here."

"hmmmmm no . . . ."

Kurama was ready to drop dead from the looks on their faces.

Kakashi was about to ask why when Sakura beat him to it.

"BAKA HOW DARE YOU NOT INTRODUCE US ESPECIALLY SASUKE~KUN!"

She was about to land a blow when Naruto moved within an instant to the top of a low tree branch. Kurama was with him . . . being held back by Naruto.

**Let me go! She should learn her place!**

He was being held in place by Naruto. Whom had a firm grip.

He whisper load enough for everyone to hear.

"They don't know yet . . . "

**Well they should! I'm going to tell them!**

Naruto let go and kurama picked him up bridal style. He ignored the load protest that came the little blondes mouth.

Everyone but Sasuke had the same thought.

'Don't know what?'

**Listen up brats! This ****gorgeous**** blonde here belongs to me! I'm his lover/fiance. Direct any harm towards him and I'll have all your heads!**

Everyone gulped and was shaken with fear from the possessiveness and anger displayed.

"I'M NOT YOUR PROPERTY! LET ME GO! I HAVE BETTER FUNCTIONING LEGS THEN YOU! I SHOULD BE THE ONE CARRYING YOU AROUND, NOT VISE VERSA!"

**Ha I forgot to tell you but the more time I spend using this body the more I get used to it. Which means that I'll be fully functionally in no time!**

"Then what was all that talk yesterday!"

**oh I wasn't sure, so i guessed that if i did need training might as well talk about it. Plus I got to hear more of that beautiful voice~**

He hugged him more closely snuggling in his neck.

"hey stop that they're giving us weird looks."

Kakashi was trying to cover his blush with his perverted book. Sasuke had that unknown feeling come back. And Sakura was torn'd between being mad at Naruto or cowering in fear. Kurama let go of Naruto but held his hand with gentle care which was hard to do since kurama had long red claw like nails. Each was as sharper then a brand new kunai knife.

**Stop staring at my Naru~kun.**

"Stop calling me that!"

**Awww but why it makes you flustered. Your so cute when your flustered. Those ****adorable**** cheeks puff up with the cutest blush ever. Makes me want to eat you up~**

"You eat me and I'll make you die of stomach ache!"

**Aww your no fun Naru~kun**

"what did I say about calling me that!"

**But its cute on you~**

"I don't care! I'm turning 13 soon I should be treated like a man!"

**are you sure you want to grow up so soon~ We still have that human wedding to plan~**

At that Naruto blushed.

"Shut up!. . . . Kakashi let's get going fur ball made us waste time!"

**Don't be ****embarrassed Naruto~kun. We'll be married before you know it. **

"be quit! I'm trying to focus on the summary kakashi is giving us on the mission"

He looks kakashi ways.

"Oh yea um blah blah blah . . . "

End of chapter 3!

* * *

Hello ummmmm-

Kurama - **YES I GET TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH NARUTO**

Sasuke - HEY WHAT ABOUT YOUR PROMISE!

Naruto - I got proposed to at age 10 and gave my consent at age 12 . . . at F*CKING AGE OF 12!

Gaara - why am I not here yet. and wHy iS NaRuTo GeTtIng MaRrIeD

Neji - When will I come in. and wHy iS NaRuTo GeTtIng MaRrIeD

Itachi - When do i come in and start dating Naruto. You said we would be paid to be harem.

shino - . . . .

SHUT UP. Itachi shut the f*ck up. you'll ruin the ending! You should all be like shino (gives shino a rare book on bugs)

shino - . . . . thank you . . .

Anyway please review! Gaara thats MY STASH OF COOKIES.

Gaara - (stuffs face with cookies ) Not anymore (runs with jar)

In the reviews tell gaara to give me back my f*cking cookies! . . . thank you bye! till next chapter. Oh before I leave I wanted to know if you guys wanted longer chapters. I'm currently doing around 2,500 words. I can do 3-4 thousand words longer and still make the one week deadline. If you want I can do 5 to 6 thousand words if you guys want that but I need you to review and tell me what you think. BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

demon speaking/telepathy = Blah

regular speaking = "blah"

human thinking = 'blah'

Human telepathy speaking = blah

Jutsu = blah no jutsu

(A/N...) = my notes to just say something or to make something clear

(editor= ) this will be my editor talking so yeah ignore SINS

(editor - ) this is Mouf's OTHER editor, Oofer mc Oof, i noticed she has editor already… so might as well make it 2, i most likely won't write anything tho lol

Flash back ~ = there will be a few flashbacks

Disclaimer - I sadly don't own Naruto (goes weeps in a corner while writing the 19th letter asking to own him to Masashi Kishimoto)

Warnings - This is yaoi (boy x boy) don't like don't read . . . . . .

* * *

He looks kakashi way.

"Oh yea um blah blah blah . . . " (A/N I'm making this mission up and in the last chapter I got writers block and didn't know what to write T-T)

He looks kakashi ways.

"Oh yea um. So we're going to Sunagakure. The Hokage there has asked us to personally to escort him and his anbu squad here for a peace treaty."

Kit . . . . . You know what this means right . . .

"shut up, I'm sure he's forgotten all about me!"

Your sure about that. I mean he did ask this team specifically.

" I'll try to contact him"

. . . .

He falls to the ground and kurama has magically manged to catch him with his tail.

. . . .

5 min later

. . . .

another 5 min later

. . . .

"thanks for caching me." blushing

Kurama smirks

What did he say~

" . . . . He still wants your consent . . ."

Really far back flash back~ (A/N Naruto and Gaara are 10 and a half years old. So kurama has already proposed to our little blonde, Oh and there will be flash backs within flash backs sooo don't get confused )

Naruto is visiting Sunagakure, with the old man.

This was when the old man had more power than the council, and before he knew about Naruto's real strength.

Once they arrive in the Kazekage office they were introduced to the Kazekage Rasa. Then the next person they were introduced to was his son Gaara and his other two older siblings. Temari the oldest, Kankuro the middle child, and leaving Gaara as the youngest.

Gaara just stared at Naruto with his green eyes?

Blue . . . ?

Sea green foam color . . . . ?

Turquoise . . . . ?

(A/N its hard to describe his eye color! SCREAM OF FRUSTRATION)

Naruto looks away from the stern glare coming from the young boy.

Gaara notices and thinks 'Sh*t did I scare him already! I should say something friendly . . . Omg he's so CUTE'

"Hey I'm Gaara" stretches his hand out "It's nice to meet you"

. . .

Everyone but Naruto think

NANI!

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be future Hokage in my village! Dattebayo!"

He reaches out to shake Gaara's hand but then stops when he hears gasps all across the room.

"huh?"

He looks back to Gaara. And is surprise to see him glaring at everyone in the room except for him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

. . . .

The only person that wasn't frozen from shock was the old man. So he explained to Naruto that gaara only talks on rare occasions. And to have him stretch his hand out to

shake yours in something no ones seen in years.

"I don't see what the big deal is but . . . can I still shake his hand or is it forbidden or something . . .? "

Everyone sweat drops and look at Gaara.

Knowing how much he hated dumb people.

Gaara had no expression on his face.

As usual.

So they waited till he responded through a reaction.

After a few seconds he grabs Naruto's hand shakes it and while still holding on to it drags him out of the office and says.

"Don't follow me. . . . Continue out your boring meeting. . . I have more important things to attend to to . . .come on Naruto."

Everyone does as their told.

Poor old man. From the look on his face it looked like he was praying on the inside that Naruto would be returned to him in one piece.

"Hey Gaara we've been walking for quite some time. Are you taking me to some cool hideout!"

. . . .

"If thats what you want to call it . . . then sure "

. . . . After a few more minutes of walking through unfamiliar streets that lead to their current destination. Naruto looks around to memorize his way back home.

Gaara finally stops. Naruto looks around and sees this awesome cave.

"COOL hideout Gaara~kun!"

. . . . .

The two young boys both turn away in attempt to hide their blushes.

. . . .

"well since you've given me a nickname I have to give one back to you"

. . . .

"How about Naru~kun"

Haahahha you heard that Naru~kun, he gave you the same nickname I gave you.

"Shut up fur ball!"

. . . .

'sh*tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt'

"sorry I wasn't talking to you . . . I was talking to ummmmm um . . ."

He didn't have any excuses. And it was this moment Naruto knew he f*cked up (A/N XD)

. . . .

"don't worry I think I know who you were talking to. . .Your a Jinchuuriki, i presume right."

. . .

"How'd you know . . . your one too huh"

"yes"

"whats yours name. Mine's is named Kurama the nine tailed fox"

". . . they have names?"

". . . . . "

Knock him out

Once you've knocked him out put your hand on his head and pass out yourself. I'll explain later.

'. . . ok'

He anime chopped the back of Gaara's neck effectively knocking him out.

Then did as he was instructed.

When Gaara's wakes up he notices that his not in the cave anymore. He looks around to see Naruto and two other people that he doesn't know.

He's awake

says the red head.

Way to state the obvious stupid

says the light brown haired man.

Hey! No fighting. Shukaku only I am allowed to call him names.

Yea, Naru~kun you can call me master whenever you feel like it

snuggling his face in the depths of Naruto's neck.

shut up! I'm not calling you that.

Whatever

grumbles the man named Shukaku.

hey Naruto who are they? Where am I? And how did I get here.

Oh umm the other red head in the room is Kurama aka known as the nine tailed fox and the light brown hair dude is Shukaku aka One tailed tanuki. Your his container just like I'm Kurama here's container. And to answer your second question your in my mindscape. And the answer to your last question . . . I had to knock you out so that your conscious could be lead here.

Oh ok. . . So what now.

I honestly don't know. Want some ramen?

No thanks but . . . do you have cookies. (A/N I know Gaara's favorite food is salted tongue and gizzard buttttt not in this story! deal with it! Cookies are da best)

SeBaStIaN aPpEaRs oUt oF NoWhEre with ramen and chocolate chip cookies.

Young lord I have prepared the afternoon ramen as well as the cookies, Sir Gaara wished for. Is there anything you would like me to get you Sir Shukaku.

You know the usual Sebastian.

Of course.

Once he leaves the room Gaara is stuffing his face with cookies.

Does he still remeber or is he gonna bring me your disgusting usual kurama.

Hey! Rame is awesome!

They all turn to Gaara.

DELICIOUS is the only word anyone can understand that come from Gaara's stuffed face.

And i thought the kit was the only one that ate messy . . . ne Naruto~Kun

Shut up . . . (angered face)

Isn't he cute when he's mad Shukaku~

hn . . . Whatever

The older 2 of the 4 talked among themselves while the younger two chattered among themselves as well.

After a few minutes Sebastian came in with a large plate. That was covered by an equally large lid.

You remembered!

Of course. How could I forget the fun times we had back then

. . .

Looks towards the door

. . .

Excuse me I must be leaving now.

Naruto looks down, and hangs his head in guilt and shame.

Hey, it's not your fault. Sebastian is more than happy to help-

Naruto looks up and interrupts him

But he shouldn't! He shouldn't be burden with problems that aren't his! And you know that! HELL, Shukaku even knows! All your siblings know! How am I supposed to face him if

I keep sending Sebastian to fight my problems! Hmm tell me how do you expect me to face him! How she going to react! What do you think they'll say when they find out!

. . .

Silence and stares

. . .

That's what I thought!

Naruto get's up grabs his bowl and kurama's and storms off.

. . .

he's really mad

Well duh Kurama. He was basically screaming at you. Anyone that really knew him would've thought so. It's really bad too. He stole your bowl. That just

proves how serious he is. . . I haven't seen him that mad since after his first visit when was left alone with you. And what that was like . . . 6 or so months ago.

What's wrong with Naruto.

The two older men looked Gaara and explained the entire situation.

But you guys get the really long flash back~!

Naruto ran to a random room in the mansion. Not knowing what was in there. Nor did he care.

He engulfed the maximum amount of air he could then exhaled.

. . .

He felt a chakra signature that wasn't his, kurama's or Sebastian.

There were two.

He looked around the room and examined it.

He saw one large bed.

Furniture and nothing out of the ordinary.

But he still felt the two chakra signatures in the room.

Which were very faint.

Show yourselves cowards!

Slowly some of the furniture turned into two human like shapes.

Who are you!? Why are you here!? How did you get?! When did you get here?! And get the f*ck out!

Naruto yelled as the two human figures started to gain color.

The tallest one had shoulder length hair, blonde, with konoha head band. He wore chunnin outfit. And had blue eyes.

He turned to the other figure.

She had waist length hair, red. She wore a white knee length dress with a green apron. That had the Uzumaki symbol on it. Her eyes were violet.

Didn't Hiruzen tell you?

Tell me what!? And why do you look like konohan chunnin. Why did she have the my family crest!? And don't answer my question with a question! I want answers! And if I don't

get them soon I'll kick ya a$s.

The woman giggled then started laugh and fell to the floor. Soon the strange man followed.

Naruto looked at them with a face mixed with anger and fear.

'Omg they're crazy! They're laughing for no reason! Don't they know that this is serious and I can easily kick they're a$s'

Why are you laughing! I'm serious.

We never said you weren't

Said the women that pick herself off the floor the man soon followed.

Well, your actions tell otherwise.

Sorry . . . it's just that . . . it's actually two reasons. One you have my speaking problem that I hoped you wouldn't get stuck with. And two you still haven'y recognized us. I

mean Minato looks just like you but with longer hair.

Minato?

. . . .

MINATO!

The 4th hokage that sealed the nine tails with in him!

So if that was the fourth hokage then she must be either his wife or friend that went along for the ride.

Who are you! If that's the fourth then who are you.

They looked at each other.

Isn't it obvious? We're your parents.

. . .

Ha ha so funny.

nervous sigh.

Your joking right?!

He didn't know why there was panic in his voice, he didn't know that he was secretly dreading this day.

The day he found out who his parents were.

He thought that since there were no records that he would be safe and wouldn't find out who they were. And that since he was told most likely they died he wouldn't have to

worry about meeting them. But know before him. There they were.

Looking healthy and alive. He also saw a that confusion was plastered all over their faces at the panic in Naruto's voice.

We're not joking Naruto.

They walked closer, and their response had a hint of hesitation and worry-ness.

Sweetie . . .-

DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Naruto falls to the floor and start to sob.

Tears cloud his eyesight.

He looks at the blurred faces of the other two in the room.

Then he starts to calm down as he feels the warm and familiar chakra signature of kurama.

But the other two seem to have the opposite response.

They look at each other and nod.

Minato walks towards the door while the lady that claimed to be his mom grabs his arm with both gentleness and firmness.

Come on you'll be safe with me.

Wait! No! Let me go you crazy lady! Let go!

He struggles but can't get out of her firm grip

Sweetie the demon is coming after you to try and control you. We're trying to keep you safe!

What!

Like you haven't been doing for my entire life.

Because I don't remember having parents to take me to the academy, to give me guidance when I was made fun of, to heal me wounds when the village went out on they're fox

hunt, to train me so that I wouldn't fail.

To hug and comfort me when I was down. Or to say they loved me and wish me a good day to school.

I don't remember my parents coming to protect me when I was beaten a inch from death by the villagers!

NO!

All I remember is kurama doing your job.

Ya know, I was teased that my parents died. They said that my parents died because they hated me so much that they killed themselves so that they wouldn't be suck with a

stupid monster as a kid!

So don't go saying your trying to protect me when kurama was the one doing your job!

He left her so stunned that she let go of him.

Minato was a few feet away, stopped in his tracks when he heard what Naruto had to say.

He too was stunned.

And by then Kurama had already arrived.

Ready with open arms.

Which Naruto gladly accepted and ran to.

He started to sob in kurama's chest.

Kurama snuggled with him, gave him purrs to comfort him. He sent a look to Minato and the still unknown lady.

And walked away with Naruto sending himself to sleep.

And through his sobs he manged to say load enough for everyone on the room to hear.

I ~hic~ don't want to come ~hic~ back ~hic~

Kurama gave him a purr of comfort and said

Don't worry no one going to force or rush you to come back. Take your time. And when your ready I'll come with you for support.

And they walked away.

Closing the doors.

Minato and the lady ran to door and tried to open it.

But it was locked.

The lady screamed

Come back! Naruto! DEMON BRING ME BACK MY SON!

The Minato on the other hand looked like he just made the worse decision of his life.

He reached out and touched his wifes shoulder.

She looked at him with horror

That demon took our son! Help me open this door! Im gonna bring hell to damned monster!

. . .

He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug and said

It's all my fault. . . If only I had been stronger. I could've stopped the nine tails and Naruto would've have a normal life with us.

He began to cry.

but was soon pulled back by his shoulders.

He looked at his wife with bewilderment.

~smack~ (A/N Ohh I've been dying to hear that bish slap . . . i mean oh no she smacked him ~ahem~ excuse me (goes pretend weep in corner)

Don't say that! It wasn't your fault! You did all that you could and more! it was that monsters fault! Now are you gonna stand there and cry like a coward or are you gonna grow

some balls and help me open this door! We have to save our son. I know he probably didn't mean to say those things but he has every right to be mad. BUT that doesn't mean

we're gonna give up! Now tell me what our plan of action . . . hokage.

She gave him a beautiful smile.

He looked at her with inspiration and devotion.

He always even in his marriage looked up to her. When he was told that he was next to be hokage he thought that they were crazy.

And told him that if they could appoint his wife that she would be hokage, but they shook their heads and smiled.

They told him that he should go home and talk with his wife. They were going to have her as the 4th hokage but news from the hospital came in.

Flash back~ in a flash back that is also in a flash back~

And so when he went home and closed the door. He was trampled over by his wife.

She was smiling.

He helped her up. And when she calmed down asked

"what's got you so happy?"

She grinned.

"We're gonna be parents!"

Then a light bulb flicked on top of Minato head.

'Ohhhhh I'm so stupid, they couldn't chose her because she was pregnant ahhhh I'm so dense'

Then he froze. And thought out loud.

"I'm going to be a Dad"

"I'm going to a Mom!"

"I'm going to be a Dad!"

"I'm going to be a MOM"

And they repeated this for one - two minutes.

Until they both broke the cycle by hugging and each other while whispering

"We're going to be parents!"

End of unnecessary Flash back~

He got up and walked towards the door turned around and said

"Come on lets go get our son back!"

She smirked and got up as well then yelled

"Hell YEAH!"

. . .

They threw stuff at it, tried to break down it with brute force.

And they were close to opening it a few times but then Sebastian would come in and fix it.

. . .

From the inside

. . .

yea . . .

. . .

Just a little note he is probably in a LOT of pain.

He would come in OuT Of NoWhErE and fix it while Minato and and the strange lady attacked him.

And since they couldn't use their chakra which was to be used ONLY when restraining the nine tails they had other ways to ummmmm bring LOTS of pain to our poor butler.

They kicked him, punched him, the crazy lady bite and pulled his hair, and since they knew that demons had sensitive ears they screamed into it and tried to freaking PULL IT

OFF.

And after he was done fixing the door he would leave and go start to his master and young lord to report to them.

Naruto would pace frantically until he returned and would have first aid kit at hand.

Sebastian would report that the door was fixed.

Then he would lay down on the medical table ready for Naruto to come in and clean his wounds or close them while they healed on their own.

And afterwards he would hug his young lord, of course after he was cleaned and his wound were healed, and comfort him. Saying that he appreciated that he had such I nice

master. Going as far to let him cry in his arms.

Sebastian had grown attached to the young blonde, and would do anything he said even if he was ordered to kill himself. No command was to far fetched for him to do. He

would kill millions for him, anything that made his Lord happy made him happy.

Hey, Sebastian can you do me a favor.

Anything for you Young lord. What favor do you want me to do.

Ummm can you take me with you next time they break the door. That way they won't hurt you.

He smiled at the attempt his lord was putting into making sure that he wouldn't be hurt again.

Of course, do you wish master Kurama accompany you.

No they'll just try to take me away from him. And I don't want him to hold my hand for the rest of my life.

Of course, It usually takes about 1-2 weeks, but since their destroying everything in there, those weeks are slowly increasing, so i'd say about 3-4 weeks we'll go and see them

O-Ok thanks Sebastian. Ya know for letting me come with you.

Anything for you, Young lord.

End of really long flash back~ in a flash back~

back to the first flash back with Gaara.

Oh, but what did he mean when he said that all your siblings know.

Well for our birthdays, even if we have containers we go to this one place to celebrate. And we can choice to take our container with us. And kurama took him that time and we were informed of the situation to give him some friendly advise. And Naruto asked Sebastian to come with us because he didn't want him to be alone in the mansion. It's how he knows what my favorite food is. And he is the only besides Naruto who can make so perfect~

He said that last part with a dreamy look in his eye has ate his favorite dish.

Oh ok but then what happened with Naruto and his parents.

Kurama looked up, he was originally through the story in a corner on the bed trying not to weep his eyes out.

They aren't really fond of me . . . .

Another flash back in a flash back~

* * *

Naruto was behind of Sebastian staying 1-2 feet behind as he flowed.

Are you sure you want to do this, My lord.

Y-yes.

All right then but if you want to leave or still a bit more please inform me so that I may accommodate to you.

No that's alright I-i want to leave with you once you've finished.

Of course my lord

As they teleport inside they could see that there were splinters and pieces of wood everywhere. But in a small corner that had the couch and comfy cushion chairs.

The lady and man were about to attack when they saw that the butler was accompanied by . . . Naruto.

NARUTO! YOU CAME BACK!

She ran towards him and hugged him tight. A few seconds later Minato joined.

Sebastian went to work, while still keep an eye on the two crazy people. And when he made eye contact with the lady he gave her a look that screamed

'You hurt him I won't hesitate to kill you' then sent her a warm smile. And went back to work.

Which she obvisously didn't get then hint because Sebastian then looks toward Naruto and panics. Teleporting himself to Naruto, to help him out of the crazy ladies grasp her husband helped to.

Sorry Naruto.

It took him a moment to get his breathing back to normal.

Young lord do you wish for me to escort you out.

. . . .

No its fine. I would like to stay until you've finish. If that's alright with you, Sebastian

As you wish my lord.

He watched as Sebastian nodded and headed back to work. And he turned to his "supposed" parents and he shrunk in embarrassment.

Wh-why'd he called you "young lord"?

uhhhhhhhhh because he's my butler in my mind scape.

He said with uncertainty because they gave him weird looks.

. . .

how'd you get a butler and when and for how long.

umm a few months after I meet kurama, his previous master was kurama. And kurama wanted him to serve under me. So he'll be my butler till the day a I die or till the day he

dies.

. . .

Who the hell is kurama.

. . .

ummm hes the nine tails.

Stay away from him and his sketchy butler!

But why! Sebastian and kurama love me!

They don't love you! Tell me you don't actually believe that a demon could love you. They are void of all emotions. He's using you! . . . . don't tell me you love him. You don't love them do you. . . . Naruto

Sebastian has finished. (A/N I know that was quick but it's for the story.)

Naruto looks at them in horror.

Sebastian . . .

Yes my lord.

I wish to leave . . .

As you wish my lord.

tears fall down Naruto's horror stricken face.

And soon the room is fulled with the sounds of screaming and sobs.

Naruto! Bring my baby back. You child stealing monster! ~sob~sob.

End of flash back in a flash back~

. . . And one more question. In the beginning Shukaku said that he hadn't seen Naruto that mad since after his first visit when he was alone with kurama. What happened then.

Kurama looked at him with sad eyes and says.

When he saw me he was mad. He was mad that his parents hated me so much and had that they had no reason to be mad. He was scared of what they'll do when they found out about me proposing to Naruto-

You proposed so soon!

Shut up. Your ruining the mood.

And what mood are we talking about. We're just explaining to Gaara here . . .

He looks toward Gaara and then turns to Kurama and says

Hey I think he's jealous.

What makes you think that-

Turns to face Gaara

Oh . . .

Hey Gaara I told Naruto that if he gave me his consent that I would share. So if your still have feelings for him by the time he gives me his consent I might ok might just give you my consent for his hand in marriage. But that's probably going to take a long time. Naruto is still stubborn about his parents. He wants them to at the very least stop hating me and that probably not going to be any time soon.

Ok. I'll be waiting for your consent and Naruto's as wells.

Damn why is Naruto getting all the guys.

What getting jealous that my Naruto~kun will become competition for your sorry gay ass. It's not my fault all the guys got great taste. (sigh) Poor shukaku never gonna get laid.

He said that last bit with a smirk knowing that he hit a nerve. Because Shukaku's face had turned beet red.

I'll have you know that I am currently in a relationship.- . . .shittttt

OHH With whom I may ask.

None of your fucking busyness asshole. . . Hey thats my food. Don't you dare touch it. (le gasp) NARUTO!

Naruto comes in running and yells.

Who threw away Shukaku's favorite food. . . why do I even ask of course it was Kurama.

He hits his forehead in obvious frustration of his cute stupidness.

Kurama pretends to to cover his heart in pain.

Naru~kun you wound me.

Oh shut up. Kurama why'd you throw away his food. I'll have to go make more now.

I had a good reason tho. He wouldn't tell me who he was in a relationship with.

That's not good enough kurama. Plus it's his business to know. Plus its probably a 'need to know thing' and right now you probably don't need to know. Plus it's not like we're going to benefit from knowing. So stop bugging him about. I'll be right back Shukaku.

Naruto leaves and closes the door.

Ha. You heard Naruto. Better be a good pet and do as your told. Wouldn't want Naruto to go on a power trip. Now would we.

Shut up Shukaku. But wow . . . I'm actually fearing that I won't be seme(8) anymore. (le gasp) My little kit is growing up so fast. (pretends to wipe tear).

Ha the king of demons reduced to an uke. How cute.

Shut up! I'm having a moment here. (wipes another fake tear)

Whatever hn.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

SOO. . .-

Still not going to tell you.

Awww what a party pooper.

* * *

That's it for chapter 4.

Gaara - yay I was finally introduced.

Sasuke - Hey why does Gaara get to be on kurama's 'to be married to Naruto' list. Shouldn't I be the first one to marry him. You promised the readers and I SasuNaru!

Naruto - Im getting 2 marriage proposals at age of fucking 10! TEN! Mouf stop using me for your lemon story's.

Shut up!. Jeez. If guys don't stop complaining on how i run this story then I'm going to send you with yaoi fan girl club.

Naruto - NO PLEASE DON'T! They won't be satisfied with writing. They'll want me and sasuke to get physical! (screams in terror)

Sasuke - Ohhh physical! Please send us with them.

Ohhh and some those yaoi fan girls ship kuramaSasuke. I for one am a kuramaSasuke shipper. So if you don't stop complaining, Im going to let you have a little play date with some of my close yaoi fan girl club members. I so happen to be the president of this club.

Sasuke - NO DON'T SEND ME THERE.

That's what I thought. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE! Itachi will be in the next chapter!

Itachi - YESSS I SHALL STEAL NARUTO AWAY.

You see you should all be like Itachi here. He actually does what I want him to do and doesn't complain about.

naruto - Omg I knew I shouldn't have gotten on moufs nerves! Now Mouf is gonna have my virginity stolen by itachi!

Itachi - Don't worry that's saved for chapter 6.

ITACHI. STOP SPOILING THE PLOT.

Itachi - Opps. My bad (trys to hide smirk)

I see that smirk. And just for spionling the plot Im postponing your make out chapter with Naruto

itachi - Aww come on. I've been a good boy!

Tobi - Tobi's a good boi!

Yes tobi is a good boy. Here tobi have a cookie.

Tobi - thank you mouf. num num.


End file.
